


Sweet Dreams

by KCW999



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCW999/pseuds/KCW999
Summary: After Kitana's eventful night with Lucifer and Belphie, she is looking forward to Belphie's promise of a long nap and another eventful evening.  She can only imagine what Belphie has planned for them.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come. I hope you enjoy.

Kitana woke up curled up in Lucifer’s arms. She looked up and saw red eyes watching her. 

“Good morning,” said Kitana, snuggling closer to the demon next to her.

“Come on, Kitana, we need to get up,” said Lucifer, “Breakfast will be gone if we wait too long.”

“I just want to remember this moment, curled up with you,”said Kitana, looking up at Lucifer next to her. 

“You still think this is going to disappear like waking up from a dream. Don’t you?” asked Lucifer, looking at her brown eyes and seeing tears.

“It’s hard not to. I went from the human world one day surviving my life, to living here in Devildom, with 7 amazing guys, who actually notice me. I’m afraid I will wake up one day and realize it is all a sweet dream,” explained Kitana, looking up at Lucifer tears streaming down her cheeks.

“My tigress, this is not a dream, and when you walk out the door you will still be here with me and my tiresome brothers,” said Lucifer wiping her tears from her face, “and you will still be my tigress.”

Kitana held those words to her heart like she could form them into a brick to start building a new wall from reality. How do you figure out if you are in a dream or reality? They always say to pinch yourself. Kitana pinched herself as hard as she could. Well that definitely hurt. She thought to herself as she rubbed her arm. Kitana looked up to see Lucifer looking at her with a smile, making his red eyes twinkle. 

“I could look into those twinkling eyes all day,” said Kitana as a slight blush formed on Lucifer’s cheeks. Kitana prepared for an attack as those twinkling eyes turned to mischievous eyes and a devilish smile as Lucifer pulled off the covers and pulled her toward him wiggling and fighting like the tigress she was. 

“First, I’m going to remind my tigress she is mine, and then we will get up,” said Lucifer, glad to see mischief and merriment in her eyes instead of the sadness. 

Thankfully, Lucifer had tried to wake Kitana early so even though he took time to remind his tigress who she belonged to it was still enough time to get ready and head to breakfast.

Kitana got dressed quickly and then looked back at Lucifer getting dressed. She blushed as he caught her watching him.

“You keep looking at me like that, neither one of us will make it to breakfast in time,” said Lucifer with twinkling eyes and a devilish smile.  
“Yeah, I’d better get going. I still have to get a shower and change clothes,” said Kitana heading toward the door, wondering how things would go after last night. Would things really be different or just words said in the moment. 

Lucifer watched Kitana and saw her lost in her thoughts again, and knowing her as he had begun to probably not good ones. He was there at the door before Kitana realized. He pushed the door closed, and had her pinned against the door before she had a chance to fight back. Memories of last night flashed through her mind, his naked body pressed against hers, his gloved fingers finding her needy core. Kitana felt Lucifer take a breath smelling her arousal, as he whispered in her ear his breath caressing the sensitive skin of her neck. 

“Good, you remember. Your ours now, and I am sure Belphie will agree with me that we will be reminding you of that as many times as it takes for you to remember it with every fiber of your being.”

Kitana was lost in his body against hers, in the memories of last night. His words found their way past her walls and defenses and nestled in her heart taking root and spreading. Maybe it wasn’t just a dream, maybe she had found a place for her and her tigress to be safe and free. She held that hope in her heart, clinging to it like a life preserver in the middle of a storm. Kitana looked up at Lucifer and saw him watching her. She threw her arms around him and just hugged him. Lucifer held her knowing that what he had said had taken root. Now he just needed to keep reminding her that she wasn’t going to wake up to find herself alone again. 

Kitana gave Lucifer one last kiss before she headed to her room. She grabbed her things for her shower and quickly showered and got dressed. She grabbed her DDD and headed to breakfast. When she got in there all of the brothers were already sitting around eating. Lucifer had stood and directed Kitana to sit between him and Belphie who had his head on the table fast asleep. A plate of food was already sitting on the table in front of her seat. 

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted, but I grabbed a few things before Beel ate all of it,” said Lucifer as Kitana sat next to him.

“Thank you,” said Kitana looking up at Lucifer who was watching her. Kitana started to eat her breakfast listening to the brothers as they began talking about various things going on today. Kitana noticed Asmodeous was watching her from across the table. Great he probably noticed the changes in her relationship with Lucifer, or for all she knew he smelled who knows what. She loved them and Grrr all at once. Asmo smiled at her and she blushed which didn’t make things any better. Ok, refocus your attention she told herself. Maybe if she just focused on something else he would get distracted. 

She felt something wrapping itself around her leg. She looked under the table to find Belphie’s tail wrapped around her leg. So he wasn’t really asleep, the sneaky guy. She reached down and caressed the part of his tail she could reach and looked over at him to see surprised mischievous eyes watching her. 

She pulled her DDD out of her pocket and sent a chat message to Belphie.

Kitana: So do I need to find something to suck on to get you to wake up?

Kitana watched as Belphie pulled his DDD out of his pocket and looked at it. Then he looked at Kitana with mischief in his eyes and a devilish smile. 

Belphie: Well I’m definitely awake now. :) We will leave that for later though. I‘m sure my brother,Lucifer, kept you up late last night so meet me in the attic and we will both get some sleep before tonight. 

Kitana, thankful she had put her DDD on mute looked at the message that he had sent her. She smiled at him and shook her head to agree. Then he got up clearing his plate and disappeared as Kitana continued to finish breakfast. She turned around to see Asmo filling Belphie’s previously empty seat. 

“Something’s different about you Kitana,” said Asmo watching her with great interest. She had never quite had Asmo’s full attention; quite so much. A part of her was screaming for her to run, but her tigress was watching with interest. Asmo took his hand and caressed the side of her face. Kitana’s eyes closed of their own volition enjoying his touch. When she opened her eyes she had Asmo’s pink eyes watching every movement. 

“Very interesting,” said Asmo, as Lucifer turned toward Kitana to talk to her distracting Asmo.

“Kitana, make sure you bring your textbooks tomorrow night so I can help you study for your test coming up that you were struggling on,” said Lucifer with a smile hoping she would catch the hint for their plans tomorrow night. 

He saw the mischievous glint in her eyes as she answered back, “I’ll try to remember my books Lucifer.” He was also sure if Asmo hadn’t been here she would have outright refused just to see his reaction. He couldn’t wait to get his tigress back in his arms again.

“I’d better get going. I have a lot of studying to do,” said Kitana as she got up to head to her room to grab a few things before meeting Belphie in the attic. 

“I’ll go with you, Kitana,” said Asmo as he hurried to catch up with Kitana.

She could feel her tigress’s tail flicking back and forth like a very annoyed cat. Kitana took a calming breath and turned to Asmo not wanting her tigress’s current mood to be turned against Asmo who definitely didn’t deserve it.   
“Hey, Kitana, why don’t I take you out shopping Saturday,” asked Asmo.

“If you change it to dinner and dancing, then I would love to,” said Kitana mischief in her eyes. 

Asmo was even more perplexed and surprised. He had always seen Kitana as quiet and shy, but something was happening. He definitely wanted to find out. As Kitana went to kiss him on the cheek he moved his head ever so slightly to get a kiss on his lips instead. The kiss left him wanting to explore it even more. 

“Asmo, sneaky move.” said Kitana with an approving mischievous smile, her tigress taking notice of the sly maneuver,” I may need help picking out an outfit for our outing though. Would you mind helping me?”

“I would love to,” said Asmo, surprised by Kitana’s compliment on his less than honorable actions, and yet somehow it caused his curiosity to be piqued. Could he have been just seeing the lamb while a predator waited within. He would enjoy finding out. Asmo added,” we could make a day of it.”

“I look forward to it, Asmo,” said Kitana as she headed toward her room.

Asmo stood there trying to figure out what had just happened. Kitana seemed so different and he was going to figure out why things had changed. 

Kitana grabbed her furry leopard pillow off her bed and headed to the attic. When she got there she had expected to find Belhie already there curled up, but he was nowhere to be found. So she put her pillow on the bed and got ready to go to sleep. She laid her pants on top of her shoes leaving just her night shirt on. Then not having anything else to do to occupy her mind she realized what had just happened with Asmo. She began to pace the room. 

Did she really just do that? She set up time to spend time with Asmo. How crazy could she be? True, she knew spending the day with Asmo would be wonderful and she would have fun, but there would be nothing to curtail him if he got..Grrr! Kitana stopped pacing and acknowledged to herself that a part of her was curious and her tigress had sure taken notice. A part of her wanted to follow that path just to see what was around the corner. She knew that he was definitely one to get passed her defenses. Different tactics, true, but same result. 

Kitana heard the doorknob turn as Belphie came in. He saw the state she was in and figured she was freaking herself out about something. He went over to the bed and patted the bed for her to join him.

“Ok, Kitana, what have you gotten yourself into this time,” asked Belphie smiling, “ and which of my brothers are you driving crazy this time.”

“I agreed to go to dinner and a dance with Asmo,” Kitana explained, sitting on the bed next to him.

“Ok, so that’s not that big of a deal. You have to set some personal boundaries rules before and then expect him to test them the whole night, but you can handle that, right,” said Belphie yawning.

“Well, yeah, I guess,” said Kitana. 

Belphie caught a scent in the air and then asked Kitana to confirm what he already knew, “I can’t believe it you're afraid of Asmodeus,” said Belphie in disbelief.

“It’s not as simple as all of that. It is not exactly afraid of Asmo, but he is all about desires, lust and love. They all deal with letting go of control and emotions. Those are all of the things I struggle with,” explained Kitana.

Belphie saw how upset she was and even though he could not understand how someone could be afraid of Asmo he figured how someone like Kitana might. 

“You are confusing, you know. What I see is a beautiful, passionate woman who is very tired and needs to get some sleep,” said Belphie, yawning while pulling her down with him. Then he pulled her body over to wrap his body around hers. He pulled the blankets up over them both enjoying the feel of her wrapped in his arms. He had found his favorite new way to sleep.

“Kitana,” Belphie whispered in Kitana’s ear, “I’m sure Asmo will understand and be very gentle with you. I don’t think you have anything to worry about, sweetheart.” 

Kitana’s body began to relax, feeling Belphie’s body wrapped around hers. She began to yawn as she felt Belphie’s tail snaking its way between her legs and wrapping around her leg nestled up against her core. She felt safer then she had ever felt nestled in the arms of her slothful lord. She dreamed of what the evening would bring when they awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitana wakes up wrapped up in Belphie's arms. She is left with an intriguing question how to wake up the slothful lord. She comes up with one she figured Belphie would approve of. All is going according to plan until a very wake Belphie changes the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter. One or two more chapters to go. I wonder what else the mischievous Belphie has planned for the remaining evening.

Kitana woke up and remembered that she was curled up with Belphie. She was able to look at her watch without waking him up. It was getting late. They had maybe a couple of hours before her dinner alarm would be going off. She looked at Belphie fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and happy. She wanted to show him how much she loved curling up with him, how much she loved everything about him. Kitana figured she had a good idea that he would likely approve of. She turned around in the bed very carefully so as not to wake him up. She was facing him now. She rubbed her hands up and down the front of his pants as what she was searching for began to get larger with her eager attention. She looked at his face to see if he had woken up yet or not. Kitana managed to relieve the restrictions of his pants as she pulled him out. She caressed him gently and lovingly. He began to moan in his sleep. She smiled to herself treasuring every moment. She got closer to him and licked him from base to tip. Kitana then licked the tip enjoying his taste. She brought it to her lips and lovingly penetrated her mouth with it. Kitana greedily took in as much of him as she could. Enjoying how it filled her mouth. She felt like she was licking her favorite flavor of popsicle. She looked over at Belphie and saw purple drowsy eyes filled with desire.

“I have to say I think that is the best thing I have ever seen you with your mouth around my cock,"said Belphie with a devilish smile. 

Belphie then got off the bed, removed his clothes and beckoned Kitana to come to him. Kitana climbed off the bed and walked over to him. He helped her remove her clothes and took a moment to admire the naked woman in front of him. Kitana felt her whole body come alive as his eyes greedily caressed her body.

"Kneel here Kitana," said Belphie as he waited for her to kneel at his feet.

Then Kitana started to eagerly lick his cock from base to tip. She could see the pleasure on his face, and the hunger in his eyes. She also saw affection and the beginnings of the same thing she felt circling in her heart. She licked his tip again, enjoying the pleased sounds that he made. She placed her lips over his tip only letting her lips go over him before then pulling him out of her mouth. Prolonging the relief he sought. She looked up at him, her eyes full of devilishment as she met his mischievous purple eyes. 

“Oh, I’ll remember that when it’s your turn my mischievous tigress,” said Belphie, as he enjoyed every flick of her tongue, every lick.

Kitana pressed him to her lips again taking him a little further into her mouth. She caressed him with her tongue and enjoyed the sounds that he made due to her attention. Belphie smelled the air fascinated by how much just making him happy was making her more aroused. He hadn’t even touched her and yet he could already tell that her smell was becoming prolific in the room. He looked down and saw those brown eyes full of desire and hunger. He loved that that hunger was all for him. She hesitated and looked up at Belphie.

“What is it, sweetheart?” asked Belphie.

“What if I try something and you don’t like it?” asked Kitana, doubting herself and what her instincts were telling her.

“Trust your instincts and whatever that sexy mischievous mind comes up with. If you try something that I don’t like I’ll redirect you, ok. So far sweetheart you are doing everything wonderfully. Never doubt those instincts of yours, they are very good instincts,” said Belphie as he encouraged her to continue her ministrations to his cock.

Kitana looked up at Belphie, her eyes full of mischief as she took him back into her mouth and followed her instincts. She gently dragged her teeth over him before then using her lips and mouth without her teeth. Belphie put his hands in her hair which she took as a good sign. Kitana continued to use his reactions to help tell her what he liked. She would remember them for future endeavors. She started taking him into her mouth in and out this time making sure there were no teeth, only the warm softness of her mouth. She took him as far in as she could and then began running her tongue all around him. She reached her hands up and found his balls as she began to massage them. She heard Blephie gasp with pleasure and surprise. Then she took his cock out of her mouth figuring his balls deserved some attention as well. First she simply licked them and then gently took them into her mouth sucking on one and then the other. Kitana then returned to his cock. She began licking it again before then taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. She started rhythmically moving up and down sucking as she moved her mouth, while massaging his balls at the same time. Kitana could tell Belphie was enjoying it.

“Keep your head still,”said Belphie, giving his directions with great tenderness, “but keep that sexy mouth open.”

Kitana smiled looking up at Belphie his mischievous purple eyes full of tenderness, and desire. She smiled to herself, she had wondered when Belphie would take control again, but she appreciated the time he had given to her to explore with her curious tongue. She held her head still and kept her mouth open exactly as Belphie had asked. Belphie took his demon form as he reveled in taking possession of her mouth. 

Belphie penetrated her mouth with his cock once again moving in and out controlling the rhythm himself. He was very close already thanks to all the attention Kitana had been giving him. He looked down into those brown eyes and could see the desire and the tenderness she had for him. The scent of her arousal was all around him making him even hungrier to find himself between her legs once more. He came in her mouth moaning as he did so. He pulled out of her mouth and was surprised by her gentle kiss on his cock. He looked at her as her brown eyes looked into his purple eyes and swallowed. Belphie put his hand out to help Kitana up. She put her hand in his and he used the momentum to pull her into his embrace. 

"Now it's my turn," said Belphie in her ear, his voice dripping with delight and desire, "go lay on the bed sweetheart."

"And if I don't," said Kitana, eagerly awaiting his next move, her eyes full of mischief. 

Belphie smiled a devilish smile that showed in his eyes with pure devilment. He had begun to learn what made her melt in his arms, as he pulled her hair away from her sensitive neck. He began kissing her neck, and then began using his tongue as well. Belphie felt her begin to relax melting into his body. Then he ran his fangs against her sensitive skin, followed by gentle nips. Kitana moaned, and then began her search for Belphie’s lips as she captured them and kissed him thoroughly. Kitana’s brown eyes met his purple ones as so much passed between them that neither could put words to. 

Kitana followed Belphie’s previous directions after his thorough encouragement and crawled onto the bed. She made a point to keep her legs firmly closed as she looked up at Belphie her eyes full of defiance and deviousness. Belphie chuckled, enjoying every moment. Oh, he loved the devilment in her eyes. He couldn’t wait to replace it with a look of pleasure when he reached his goal. 

“Sweetheart, open your legs,”said Belphie, knowing full well that she would refuse and he was already working on a strategy to get her to change her mind. 

“And if I don’t,” said Kitana, reveling in their game, even though she knew Belphie would eventually claim his spoils as the victor.

Belphie went to his clothes and grabbed something out of his pocket and then crawled onto the bed next to his defiant tigress. He showed Kitana a dagger with a beautifully designed hilt. 

“Bringing knives to the battle now are we,” said Kitana, not sure what knives had to do with the game but was curious to see what Belphie was up to next.

“I have several, and picked out one especially for you,” said Belphie grinning a devilish smile.

Belphie hadn’t been sure how Kitana would handle the dagger, but so far she wasn’t shying away from him. He could tell she was hesitant as to what he was up to though. He would take it very careful until she was more comfortable. Belphie placed it in the palm of his hand and offered it to her to inspect, figuring it may alleviate some of her uncertainty. 

Kitana picked it up from the hilt and gently ran her fingers over it. Feeling the cold metal in her hands. She also felt the weight. She looked over and saw Belphie watching every move, knowing him he wasn’t missing a single thing. She had a mischievous thought cross her thoughts and her instincts were telling her to follow that though. He said to follow her instincts she thought. She held the dagger by its hilt and began to lick it from base to tip trying very carefully not to hurt herself at the same time. She felt weird doing it, but when she looked over at Belphie she was glad she had followed her instincts. Kitana could see the hunger and desire in his eyes as he took the dagger from her hands, carefully putting it off to the side and then captured her mouth kissing her very thoroughly. Kitana was lost in the dance their tongues were taking and Belphie remembering to distract his tigress he ran his hand down between her legs while his kiss was distracting her. He smiled the knowing smile of the victor as he heard Kitana moan. His fingers found the wetness their that they had been searching for. He knew as soon as he finished his kiss her senses would return so while he had her at his mercy he figured he would push her past the point of being able to defy him. He found her wet clit and began to rub it in circular motions. As she moaned, she involuntarily opened her legs for him wanting him to continue. 

Belphie smiled as he settled himself between her legs, enjoying every moment of his victory. He could smell the delirious scent of her need. He could already see her eyes starting to cloud with pleasure. He used his fingers to penetrate her core once again, and with his other hand he toyed with her clit. Belphie watched as her hands grabbed handfuls of the sheets and her hips rose from the bed reaching for release. Belphie, was fascinated by her. Every time he thought he couldn’t be surprised by her again she goes and does something that blows his mind. Never in his wildest dreams did he think she would lick the dagger he picked out for her. All his other plans had flown out the window leaving only the desire to find himself here nestled between her legs. Belphie began to lick at her core while continuing to rub her clit. Kitana’s moans and whines were like a beautiful orchestra playing for his ears alone. He could tell she was getting close but he wanted to prolong it. He didn’t want the music to end. 

“Belphie,”Kitana pleaded.

Belphie stuck his tongue into her core, tasting her to his heart's content. Then he grazed his fangs over her clit causing her hips to come off the bed again, as he smiled to himself. 

“Move closer to the edge, sweetheart,” instructed Belphie, smiling to himself when she made no play of defiance but simply followed his directions.

Belphie positioned himself between her legs and placed his cock right at her opening. He rubbed her clit as he pushed inside feeling her gripping him as she began to spasm. He began to move in and out of her core playing with her clit every once and awhile. He watched Kitana as her brown eyes were clouded with pleasure, she looked at him with such trust and so much more he couldn’t put into words. 

“Belphie,” Kitana pleaded again, whining with need.

“Tell me your mine, Kitana,” said Belphie, as he continued to thrust into her core, while rubbing her very sensitive clit.

“I’m yours Belphie,” said Kitana looking into his purple eyes.

Belphie looked into her eyes, finally putting words to what he saw there. He saw the beginnings of love there which was mirrored in his own heart. He took them both to the climax of pleasure that both of them had been reaching for. Then he crawled onto the bed and pulled her over to him pulling the blankets over them knowing that they only had a few more minutes before dinner, but he wanted to spend them with her in his arms. He snaked his tail between her legs with his tail laying against her core and they both drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitana goes to dinner and then gets pulled into Belphie's latest scheme with his twin Beel.

Kitana woke up to her alarm on her DDD going off. She was still in Belphie’s arms, her body pulled up against his. She hated to leave the safe, warm place,but knew it would continue to go off until it was turned off. She glanced over and saw Belphie was still fast asleep. She tried to lift up his arm so she could go get the alarm.

“No, you can’t go yet,” said Belphie, pulling her closer.

“Belphie, it's time for dinner. If we don’t get there soon Beel will eat all of it. Plus I want to turn off the alarm,” explained Kitana as she continued to struggle to get out of his grip.

“You realize your efforts to get out of my arms are futile,” said Belphie, smiling as Kitana continued to try.

“You are definitely stubborn, I'll give you that,” said Belphie, starting to laugh.

“Grrrrr,” growled Kitana, trying not to laugh, “ Will you just let me go,”

Belphie with a quickness Kitana never realized he had had her pinned against the bed and had his mouth just above hers.

“I will never let you go, and I know for a fact that Lucifer won’t either,” said Belphie, seeing the blush cover her cheeks at the mention of his brother's name. 

“Good, you guys better not, or you will have a very angry tigress on your hands,’ said Kitana smiling up at Belphie and those purple eyes.

Belphie kissed her very thoroughly before letting her get up. He sat on the bed lazily watching her scurry around trying to turn off the alarm and get dressed.

“Hey, do you like my brother Beel, as well,” asked Belphie, his mind whirling.

“Yes, he’s a great guy, very sweet,” said Kitana, trying to get dressed. She looked over and saw Belphie was lost in thought and looked almost worried.

“Why?” asked Kitana , stopping what she was doing and sitting on the bed next to Belphie, “Is something wrong?” 

“No, I'm just trying to figure out why you never went for my brother,” asked Belphie.

“Belphie, just yesterday my only thought was caring for you guys for a distance. I kept to the shadows. I’ve spent time with Beel yes, but it’s not like he would ever make a move on me or anything. I was happy staying in the shadows until I knocked on Lucifer’s door and wound up piquing your interest all in the same day,” explained Kitana.

“Would you if he did make a move,” asked Belphie?

“I don’t know that he could handle me like you and Lucifer,” said Kitana with a devilish smile.

“Oh, well I guess I’ll have to tell Beel that. You don’t think he can handle you,” said Belphie, smiling, as he continued to joke around with Kitana.

“I’m not saying that exactly. Grrr, you're infuriating sometimes,” said Kitana, jumping on top of Belphie like a tiger pouncing on its prey. 

Belphie was laughing again as he tried to fight off this tigress on top of him. Belphie was able to flip them both over pinning her against the bed again. He looked into her eyes and saw her eyes twinkling, and he realized it was the first time he had seen her actually happy. She wasn’t anxious or worrying about anything; she was just happy. He loved that look on her. He couldn’t help himself as he kissed her very thoroughly. She let go melting against his body. Belphie wanted to continue this path, but knew that he had other plans that were more important. So he let her go and got up himself to get dressed. He had plans to put in action. 

Kitana and Belphie both finished dressing and headed to dinner. When they walked in Lucifer directed her toward the empty seat next to him. She graciously thanked him and sat next to him. He had once again chosen a few things for her in case she had arrived late. Belphie went over to the table where Beel was still piling food on his plate. Kitana glanced over and saw Belphie talking to his brother. Kitana wondered if it had anything to do with the conversation that he had just had with her. Knowing Belphie he had a plan of some kind cooking up. That was for later, right now she had Lucifer watching her. 

“You look very happy, this evening,” said Lucifer, seeming upset that he had not put that twinkle in her eyes.

Kitana took his hand that was resting under the table on his leg. “How could I not, when I have two amazing guys who make my heart sing,” said Kitana as quietly as she could although she figured knowing the demons and their hearing she was sure the brothers had heard every word.

Lucifer gave her hand a squeeze as he realized she was saying what she said to let him know he had a lot to do with how happy she was as well. Kitana noticed that he didn’t let her hand go and continued to hold it under the table. She used her free right hand to try some of the dinner that was in front of her, while also glancing at Lucifer who had a mischievous look in his eyes. Kitana smiled to herself and continued to eat her dinner. Belphie and Beel came over and sat down to eat. Thankfully if the brothers had heard what she said to Lucifer they chose not to say anything about it as the table conversation switched to other things. Kitana felt Belphie’s tail wind its way around her leg again and she glanced at him and he was in deep conversation with Beel again. She figured he was letting her know even though he wasn’t watching her he was still aware of everything she was doing. 

Kitana sat there quietly watching the brothers talking and laughing with each other. She thought about how her life had been before she was given the gift of being brought to the Devildom and expected to live with seven demon brothers. Maybe it was crazy but she loved being here with them. Kitana found herself standing before she realized exactly what she was doing. She looked over at all their handsome faces. Even Levi’s who finally looked up from the latest handheld game he was playing. 

“I just wanted to thank all of you. When I first arrived here I was nervous, strangely enough not because you are demons, anyway, thank you for making me feel welcome. I love each and every one of you. I’ve seen coming to the Devildom as a gift, and I couldn’t imagine being anywhere else but here at the House of Lamentation with all of you,” said Kitana, blushing as she sat down trying to resist the instinct to run out of the room.

The brothers seemed kind of stunned as they all seemed to be assimilating what she had just said. Lucifer was the first to say something. He took her cold hands in his warm gloved ones and said, “I am sure my brothers will all agree that we all are very happy to have you here as well. You have made a huge impact on all of us and we don’t want you to ever leave either.”

Kitana was full of love and affection for all of the brothers but didn’t know what to do about it. Belphie stood up and gave her a big hug, which encouraged the rest of the brothers to come over for one as well. 

Mammon came over and put his arms open as Kitana eagerly leaned in to his embrace. “I hope you already made time in your busy schedule to do our shifts at Hell’s Kitchen,” said Kitana, looking up at Mammon looking down at her.

“Come on. Really! I figured you’d have forgotten about that by now,” said Mammon, before whispering in her ear, “ Yeah. I did. Someone’s got to keep you from getting into trouble.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Kitana, looking up at Mammon with mischief in her eyes which left Mammon wondering what she was up to.

Satan came up next. Kitana hadn’t really spent a lot of time with Satan and felt kind of shy around him, but still had always wanted to talk to him about something and she figured now was as good as any, now that she had the courage. “Satan, could you take me to a library in the human world one day. I wanted to show you something,” asked Kitana as she looked up into his mesmerizing eyes.

Satan was very surprised at the request, but nodded his head as Asmodeous came over.  
Asmodeous came over and gave her a hug running his hands down her body. Kitana looked into his eyes with her eyes full of mischief. Asmo could see the spark of desire there as well lit by the exploration of his hands. He smiled making note that she hadn’t stopped him either. 

“I look forward to our going out dancing Asmo. I haven’t been out dancing in a long time,” said Kitana looking up at Asmo.

“Oh, it’s going to be an exciting evening,” said Asmo, his eyes full of mischief and promise.

Kitana noticed that Levi was still sitting at the table. She walked over to the other side of the table to where Levi was sitting playing on his game. Kitana could tell that he had his complete focus on the game as usual. 

“Levi, may I have a hug,” asked Kitana, with her arms stretched out.

Levi stood up and Kitana waited patiently for him to answer her. He nodded his head and stretched out his arms. Kitana gave him a hug and thanked him. 

Kitana then started looking for Beel wondering why he hadn’t given her a hug. She looked around the room and many of the brothers had left including Beel. Kitana was disappointed but figured maybe he got hungry and went to the kitchen. She decided to head to her room and get a shower before Belphie started blowing up her DDD with whatever he was planning. Kitana turned the corner and saw Beel standing there. 

“Hey, I looked to see where you were so I could give you a hug, but you had disappeared,” said Kitana.

Beel opened his arms to invite her to give him a hug. Kitana walked into his embrace feeling strong arms holding her gently. Kitana was surprised when Beel didn’t let go but continued to hold her. Her tigress lifted its head, looked around and put it back down unimpressed and preferred to sleep. No wonder her tigress and Belphie got along so well. 

“Belphie told me that you didn’t think that I could handle you,” Beel said looking down at me.

“Well,” Kitana stammered, not sure what to say to that, “ you're always so sweet and nice. I guess I just figured you...I don’t know exactly. I’m sorry, I just.”

“Belphie explained it to me. He said with a tigress she needs a stronger hand to encourage her out and tame her,” said Beel, his eyes full of concern and warmth. 

“You know Beel, a tigress also has claws,” explained Kitana as she ran her nails down his chest gently, but enough to make her point. She watched his reaction curious to see what it would be?

“I’ve heard they bite and need to be distracted,” Beel whispered into her ear, his breath against her neck setting off sparks. Her tigress lifted its head watching curiously with tentative interest.

“So you think you can handle a tigress, Beel?” asked Kitana, noticing a bit of mischief beginning to grow in his purple eyes. She wondered if she could find the hidden demon in there somewhere. 

Beel took her chin with his hand and lifted Kitana’s face up to his own and with an uncharacteristic devilish smile, said “I think I can handle you pretty well. Plus Belphie said that if I tamed you I would have a delicious desert between your legs.”

Beel then captured her mouth devouring her like he did his dinner earlier that evening. He had remembered to distract her as well as his hands roamed over her body. Her tigress stretched becoming interested as its tail started swishing back and forth. Beel's hands found her core between her legs as Kitana gasped beyond her control. Beel paused as he smelled the air. “You smell sweet and intoxicating. I look forward to the desert tonight,” he whispered in her ear his breath setting off sparks that added to the fire.

Kitana held onto Beel waiting for the world to right itself. “ So still think I can’t handle a tigress,” he said looking down at her with a knowing smile. Ok, Kitana thought, so her assumption of Beel was not quite correct. 

“And if I decide I don’t want to show up for desert,” said Kitana, her eyes full of devilment and defiance. 

“Then I’ll have to come find you and that will build up my appetite even more,” said Beel licking his lips.

Kitana realized he was definitely looking forward to dessert. “ I’m guessing Belphie warned you about my defiant tactics as well," said Kitana.

He shook his head up and down exuberantly. “He said that no matter what you said I could tell what you wanted by what I smelled,” said Beel like he was looking at his next meal he just hadn’t figured out where to start eating. 

“So where is the puppet master behind this plan?” asked Kitana, asking about the whereabouts of Beel’s mischievous twin. 

“Belphie said he would see you in our room later tonight. He will send you a message on your DDD,”said Beel.

Beel took me in his arms once again and looked down at me with concern and tenderness in his eyes, “All foreplay aside, I am looking forward to tonight.”

“Me to Beel,” said Kitana, as Beel then kissed her tenderly on the lips he had previously ravaged moments before.

“I think, Belphie, wants me to be as close with you as he has become,” explained Beel, “ He cares a lot about you.”

“I think you are right, Beel. I care a lot about him as well,” said Kitana, her mind drifting to Belphie and those mischievous purple eyes that had her heart fluttering, “I’ll see you soon.” 

Kitana headed off to get ready. She had showered, gotten dressed in her nightshirt and shorts, and was laying on her bed when her DDD went off. She checked it and saw that Belphie was sending her a chat.

Belphie: Kitana, Beel is ready for desert. 😊

Kitana: You are incorrigible. You know that. 

Belphie: 😇

Kitana: I know that is definitely not true.

Belphie: You don’t think I am a nice guy.😭😊

Kitana: Oh, I know you are but angel you are not.

Belphie: Oh so you want me to be an angel?

Kitana: No, I like you exactly the way you are. Mischievous demon 😈 and all.

Belphie: Good answer.😉

Kitana: Grrr! I’m on my way you incorrigible demon you. 

Belphie: 😆

Kitana grabbed her leopard pillow, shoved her DDD into her pocket and headed to the twins room. She knocked on the door and Beel opened the door. Kitana saw Belphie laying on the bed and felt her tiger excited. Kitana ran toward the bed, jumped and pounced on Belphie. Belphie started laughing and had pinned Kitana to the bed before she had a chance to fight back. Giving her one of his thorough kisses he had her melting against him before Kitana had a chance to formulate a plan of attack. “Hello to you too,” Belphie said looking down at her smiling. 

" Grrr! How do you always seem to get me pinned,” said Kitana irritated by the slothful demon looking down at her with mischievous purple eyes, even though she was trying not to laugh.

“You're the one who keeps pouncing on me, what am I supposed to do,” said Belphie, watching Kitana continuing to try to fight out of his grip, “honestly I think you like getting pinned.”

Kitana could feel her cheeks blush as Belphie looked down at her with a knowing smile. “See,” said Belphie, “ I guess I’ll have to figure out some new things to pin you against.”

Belphie laughed as he saw the naughty thoughts playing in her mind. He loved that he could always figure out what she was thinking. He would love to find out what things her mind was thinking about getting pinned against. Kitana seeing Belphie lost in thought started renewing her fight to get out from under Belphie. She had almost caught him off guard till he captured her mouth again asserting his hold on her body against the bed as she melted once again lost in his thorough kisses.

Belphie broke the kiss and moved off of Kitana releasing his tigress. It took her a few minutes to regain her control. Then Belphie sat back leaning against the headboard of his bed to see if his twin could recapture this tigress who had gotten off the bed and now stood on the opposite side of the room from Beel. 

Kitana watched Beel from the other side of the room. Beel walked slowly watching her body language to see which direction she was planning to move. Every movement she took he countered to make sure she had no way past him. Kitana looked at him starting to see mischief in Beel’s purple eyes. Her tigress stretched like a cat waking up from a nap. She sat watching the chess match happening between Kitana and Beel. Her tail twitched wondering which would win the first skirmish. Beel had reached the end of Belphie’s bed and had cut off any way around against the far side of the wall. The only way Kitana could see around Beel was over Beel’s bed and somehow to get around him. She decided to try that as she jumped on the bed and started to crawl to the other side. Using his Fangol skills he lept on the bed pinning her to the bed. Kitana fought laughing as Beel just looked at her not sure what to do now that he had her pinned. He saw her brown eyes full of mischief and happiness. Kitana looked over at Belphie who was watching with a wicked smile on his face. She figured he was thinking the same thing she was that he would know what to do after getting his tigress pinned. 

“Well, Belphie, I don’t think Beel want’s desert as much as he was saying he did,” said Kitana, as she looked up at him with mischievous brown eyes.

“I do, “ said Beel, looking down at Kitana who was smiling at the expression on his face.

“Well you're not getting it that way,” said Kitana, noticing that with Beel distracted his grip on her arms had lessened. She pulled at his grip and was able to get her arms free and had shimmined out from under Beel before he had realized what happened. 

Kitana stood at the front of Belphie’s bed with a devilish smile on her face and her eyes full of challenge. 

“Ahh! So, Kitana, you figure since you got away from Beel you think you could get away from me as well, huh,” said Belphie smiling at the challenge he saw in her eyes, “Beel watch very carefully how you pin a tigress and tame her.

Kitana watched every move Belphie made as he got up from the bed very slowly and intently. She could see the wheels turning in his head figuring out the best way to maneuver her where he wanted her. Kitana countered each move assuming he was directing her toward the bed. She backed up toward the wall as Belphie was there in front of her gently grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the wall leaving his mouth to explore her mouth thoroughly. Kitana fought for control as Belphie expertly kissed her bringing down one defense after another with each caress of his tongue against her own. Then he broke the kiss and began to kiss and nip at her sensitive neck, before then running his fangs over her neck smiling with satisfaction when a moan escaped her lips. He pulled back and looked at Kitana’s eyes seeing the desire beginning to build. He also saw his tigresses mischief and defiance begin to return. He wanted to continue to bring her control down till she was in his arms playing the music he so enjoyed but tonight was for his twin to get to know the thrill of taming their tigress. Before letting his tigress go he leaned in toward her ear and her sensitive neck. “I will be revisiting pinning you against the wall another time. I don’t think we have explored it quite to my satisfaction.” whispered Belphie, enjoying the smell of her arousal, then he let her wrists go and moved away freeing the tigress once again.

“I look forward to your attempt,” said Kitana, her eyes full of mischief and desire as she looked into Belphie’s purple eyes wanting to get lost in his arms again.

Belphie wanted so much to pin her against the wall again just to show her that attempt had nothing to do with it, but he figured he needed to give Beel the chance to see what the reward was for taming their tigress. He would wait and prove it to her without any doubt the next time he had her all to himself. Belphie went back to his bed and once again leaned against the headboard waiting to see if his twin had figured it out this time.

Kitana directed her attention back on Beel. Her tigress had curled up and was preparing to take a nap figuring there was no use watching this chess match any longer. Beel seemed a bit different this time with more intent than he had before. Kitana thought she even saw a bit of mischief in his purple eyes. Well, we will see how this skirmish goes. Suddenly Beel came running at her like the players in his Fangol team members did at the opposing team. The next thing she knew he had scooped her up and dropped her on the bed. She started scrambling to get off of the bed, but Beel’s hands had her pinned once again to his bed. This time he looked at her and she could see the mischief in his eyes, and the desire was starting to grow as well. He leaned down and started to kiss Kitana exploring her mouth enjoying the sweet taste of her. Her tigress lifted her head starting to take interest in this battle. Beel, remembering Belphie’s warning to distract their tigress, started exploring her body with his hand needing only one hand to keep her pinned.. He found her core between her legs and was rewarded by the smell of her arousal. He smiled knowing he was heading in the right direction. 

“Kitana can you take your clothes off,” asked Beel.

“I’ll help get Kitana naked for you, Beel, go ahead and get yourself ready,” said Belphie as he came over and took over pinning Kitana to the bed while Beel got undressed.

“You couldn't stay away could you,” said Kitana as she smiled up at her slothful lord, “ so what makes you think you are going to get me to take my clothes off.”

“Well you know how much I love a challenge,” said Belphie, smiling that devilish smile that always made her heart flutter like butterfly wings.

Belphie began to kiss her thoroughly feeling her melt. Then he started to move her arms together so he could keep her arms pinned with one hand while she was distracted. With his free hand he slowly felt his way down and finding her breast he started rubbing over her nipples through her night shirt until they were hard. Kitana had stopped struggling as Belphie let her arms go, knowing as long as he continued to play with the little nubs under his fingers she wouldn’t fight. He could hear her heartbeat increasing, and could smell her arousal increasing. 

“If you had your shirt off I could really play with these hard little nipples,” said Belphie making sure to include a fair amount of seduction in his voice. 

“Grrrr,” growled Kitana knowing he had won this battle as she removed her shirt wanting to feel his hands against her skin.

Belphie helped Kitana remove her shirt smiling as he reveled in his victory. Now the only thing left was the shorts she still had on. He started rubbing her nipples between his fingers, enjoying the gasps and moans that Kitana made. Beel joined him on the bed and watched intently and began giving attention to the other nipple. 

“Take the rest of your clothes off, sweetheart,” said Belphie, knowing that she was distracted enough to take them off without much of a fight. Kitana followed his directions as she removed her remaining clothes, but Belphie noticed how she purposeful crossed her legs and held them together tightly. Belphie smiled knowing that his tigress was still trying to fight back. Well he knew how to get her to let go of the rest of her control. He looked at Kitana ‘s eyes and could see her desire and hunger in her eyes, but he could also see her defiance, as she smiled at him knowing that he had noticed her legs crossed. He smiled reveling in the challenge of taming his tigress. He returned his attention to her nipples as he began playing with them with his tongue and then took her hard nipple into his warm mouth. Beel began to follow suit to the nipple that he had been rubbing between his fingers as Kitana relaxed her legs lost in the pleasure of Belphie and Beel's mouths were giving her. Belphie used her distraction to reach down between her legs and found the wetness that he sought there. He found her clit and began to rub his fingers over it as her hips came off the bed. Beel stopped and had his nose in the air smelling the sweet smell of her need. Kitana opened her legs as her need increased.

“Ok Beel, dessert is ready,” said Belphie as Beel moved between her legs. Beel looked up at Kitana with such tenderness in his eyes. Beel looked into her brown eyes and saw the hunger and desire there, but he also saw how she looked at him with such tenderness and concern. He could see how much she truly cared about him and his twin. He smiled remembering how much fun it had been getting here to this moment. He understood why his twin treasured his time with Kitana so much. He was going to have to try and make sure he had more moments like this with her. He turned his attention to the delicacy that lay before him. She smelled so sweet as he ran his finger down her wet folds and lifted his finger to his mouth tasting her. He heard Kitana moan as he pushed his finger inside of her core. Then he pulled it out sucking his finger. He played with her clit with his wet finger fascinated how more of the delicious wet liquid increased. He looked at Kitana whose eyes were beginning to cloud with pleasure with each caress of his fingers on her clit. He understood at that moment why Belphie liked seeing her like that. She looked happy, lost in pleasure not trying to control herself any more. He looked over at Belphie who had left his bed and was sitting next to Kitana just watching her and listening to the melody of her moans and cries.

Beel returned to the treat in front of him as he brought his mouth closer to her core and began licking at the delicious liquid that seemed to increase with each lick and each caress of her clit. Her hips continued to raise off the bed as she grabbed for the sheets, her body reaching for release. He remembered what Belphie had said and wouldn’t let her quite reach what she wanted and needed. He wasn’t finished as he began to lick and suck her clit as Kitana moaned louder.

“Beel,” Kitana moaned begging him for release.

Beel looked at Kitana, her body tensed needing release. Beel got up and went over to Kitana as Belphie left his spot and went back to his bed smiling as his brother was starting to figure out what he had. Belphie was glad to see that Beel was now following his own instinct when it came to Kitana he could feel Beel’s concern and tenderness toward Kitana begin to change. Beel took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly as she melted into his arms. Kitana looked into Beel’s purple eyes feeling the tenderness in his touch and the growing concern in his eyes. 

“So did I finally tame our tigress,” asked Beel looking into her brown eyes still clouded by pleasure and hunger.

Kitana reached up to Beel’s face and ran her hand along his face caressing as she said,”yes, but you haven't claimed her yet,” said Kitana smiling up at Beel.

Beel smiled at her and caressed the side of her face fascinated by how her eyes voluntarily closed at his touch. “I guess we will have to do something about that, “ he said as he continued caressing her body listening to the catches in Kitana’s breath as he once again reached her core with his now experienced fingers. This time however he was not hungry for the liquid that tasted like her. This time he wanted to claim her as his as well. 

Beel gently pulled Kitana to the end of the bed, and then positioned himself between her legs. He saw Kitana looking hungrily at him as he rubbed his hand over his cock. He was surprised when Kitana slid off the bed and ended up at his feet looking up at him with hunger in her brown eyes. She took his cock in her hands and began to lick it from base to tip. Enjoying the moans and noises that Beel made at her ministrations. She then took him into her mouth sucking and licking him as she took him in as far as she could. Beel was enjoying Kitana’s attention, but knew he had to stop her. Beel reluctantly stopped her and pulled her up from the floor pointing for her to get back on the bed. Kitana, enjoying herself reluctantly crawled onto the bed. Beel, having learned how quickly Kitana could return to her defiant tendencies, pulled her back to the edge of the bed not giving her a chance to defy him, and found her wet core. He began caressing her clit till she was once again pleading for her release. He placed his cock at her opening, and slowly penetrated her finding himself wrapped in her spasming core. Beel paused enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him. He knew it wouldn't take long since Kitana’s sneaky move with her mouth had gotten him very close. He began moving in and out making sure to caress his fingers over her clit taking her along with him. Beel searched Kitana’s face finding her eyes clouded with pleasure and he could also see how much she cared about him. Kitana and Beel’s eyes were locked as they both reached the release they were searching for together. Beel then climbed on his bed pulling Kitana toward him. 

Kitana cuddled up closed to Beel feeling safe and warm. She looked into his purple eyes and said, “ You are so much more than I thought you were, Beel, and I’m guessing that is what Belphie wanted me to discover for myself as well. I’m sure in our next game you will have no problem taming your tigress.” 

“I look forward to it Kitana,” said Beel as he saw her eyelids begin to close. Beel gave her a kiss on her head as he held her in his arms. 

“I get it,” whispered Beel as Belphie came over to join them,” why you wanted me to spend time with Kitana. She keeps pushing us to be more than we are without evening realizing it. She gives everything and asks for nothing in return.”

The twins placed Kitana between the two of them as Belphie curled his body around Kitana and snaked his tail between her legs, curled his tail around her leg, and rested the tip of his tail against her core. Beel was about to cuddle next to Kitana and Belphie when his stomach started to rumble. 

“Go ahead Beel,” said Belphie groggily feeling his twins stomach growl with great urgency, “ go get a snack I’ll keep our tigress warm”

Beel got up and looked at the two of them curled up together fast asleep. It was a wonderful sight and he hurried off to the kitchen to grab a snack eager to get back to Kitana and Belphie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel goes for a midnight snack and discovers he is not the only creature wandering the halls of the House of Lamentations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter of Sweet Dreams will also be the prologue in the next story.
> 
> Chuffing is a sound that tigers make when they meet friends, it is also their way of purring since they are unable to purr like a domesticated cat. It is essentially their way of saying they are happy.

The House of Lamentations was quiet as a graveyard at night as the 7 demons lords slept soundly in their beds except for one who was using the cover of darkness to raid the fridge for a midnight snack. Beel was pulling stuff out of the fridge and piling it on the counter. Suddenly he heard a loud crash come from the music room. He walked quietly toward the music room not wanting to scare off whichever of his brothers was making all the noise. When he reached the music room he heard animal noises. He could sense that something large and dangerous lurked in the darkness just beyond sight. Then he saw the animal as it stalked toward him walking into the moonlight shining through the window. It was a large cat that looked like a tiger from the human world. It looked at Beel cocking its head to the side. Beel stared at green tiger eyes regarding him inquisitively. It walked toward him making a chuffing sound before rubbing against him and sauntering out the door. Beel, taking a moment to figure out what just happened, went running out of the room to see where the large cat had gone. There was nothing in the hallway when he looked both ways. 

“My brothers will think I’m crazy if I tell them about this,” said Beel as he headed back to the kitchen bewildered. He grabbed his snack off the counter and headed back to his room excited to tell Belphegor and Kitana what he just saw stalking through the House of Lamentations.

Beel got to his room and went in putting his snack on his bed. He saw Belphie on the bed where he had left him, but Kitana who had been curled up with Belphie when he left was not in the room anywhere. He shook Belphie trying to wake him up.

“Belphie, wake up. Kitana is gone,” yelled Beel, as he shook Belphie again trying to wake him up.

“What?”asked Belphie, as the realization of what Beel said set into his groggy mind along with panic.

“Should we go tell Lucifer, “ asked Beel worried for Kitana, the stalking creature he had seen in the dark all but forgotten.

“Let’s look for her first. If we can’t find her we will go talk to Lucifer,” explained Belphie, hoping it wouldn’t come to that.

Beel and Belphie walked into the library and looked over at the chair. Kitana was curled up fast asleep. Belphie could not figure out why Kitana would get up in the middle of the night and end up here. He was glad that they had found her but figured telling Lucifer may be a necessary step if they are going to get to the bottom of this mystery. 

“Beel let’s take Kitana back to our room,” said Belphie, as Beel collected Kitana in his arms and followed Belphie back to their room. He placed her in Belphie’s bed as they both climbed in on both sides of her this time making sure she wouldn’t be able to leave without at least one of them waking up. Belphie wound his tail between her legs as he was accustomed to doing, making sure to have a tighter grip on her leg as he rested the tip of his tail against her core. He decided as he listened to her and his brothers breathing that he would be talking to Lucifer in the morning because something with Kitana’s disappearance was troubling him and he hoped his older brother could figure it out. Belphie fell asleep enjoying the feel of Kitana in his arms and his twin Beel close by as well.


End file.
